Many electromagnetic vibrating motors are known. Often stringent special requirements have to be met by these motors, which can be fulfilled only by the novel device to be described hereunder. Such a device should meet the following criteria:
A. Should be high when compared with the relatively restricted active gap of a simple electromagnet. PA0 B. Driven member amplitudes should be uneffected by weight variations of that member and/or changes in resiliently constraining forces on that member. PA0 C. A practically stationary (not vibrating) element in the system must be provided, to enable its fixation to the surrounding structure, in order to suspend the system without its imparting substantial vibrations to the vicinity. PA0 D. Easy connecting mode of various driven members to the system.
To properly assess the system as to where it may and should be used, some practical applications may be stated: